1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 10, a typical support stand for a flat-panel display monitor, such as a liquid crystal display monitor, generally includes a base member 11, an elevating mechanism 13, a rotatable bracket 15, and a mounting bracket 17. The mounting bracket 17 attaches to the flat-panel display monitor. The rotatable bracket 15 connects the mounting bracket 17 and the elevating mechanism 13. The elevating mechanism 13 is positioned on the base member 11.
The elevating mechanism 13 includes an elevating member 131, two pivot shafts 132, a support member 133, two mounting barrels 134, two guiding members 135, and two coiled springs 137. The elevating member 131 includes two mounting portions 136 formed at an end and defines a plurality of oil grooves 138 in opposite side portions of the elevating member 131. The oil grooves 138 store lubricating oil. The support member 133 defines two guide grooves (not labeled) at opposite sides to receive the side portions of the elevating member 13. Each coiled spring 137 includes a coiled portion (not labeled) and a free portion (not labeled) connecting to the coiled portion.
To assemble the elevating mechanism 13, the guiding members 135 are sleeved on the opposite side portions of the elevating member 131. The opposite side portions of the elevating member 131 together with the guiding members 135 are slidably received in the guide grooves of the support member 133. Thus, the elevating member 131 is slidable relative to the support member 133. The coiled portion of each coiled spring 137 is sleeved on each of the mounting barrels 134, and the free portion of each coiled spring 137 is fixed to the support member 133. Each of the pivot shafts 132 is passed through each of the mounting barrels 134 and fixed to each of the mounting portions 136 of the elevating member 131.
The mounting bracket 17 is rotatably connected to the rotatable bracket 15 by a pivot shaft 155 so that the flat-panel display monitor is rotatable with the mounting bracket 17. The viewing angle of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted by rotating the rotatable bracket 15 relative to the elevating mechanism 13. The height of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted by the elevating mechanism 13.
The support stand further includes a rotatable mechanism 19. The rotatable mechanism 19 includes a rotatable member 192 and a support base 194. An upper surface of the rotatable member 192 is fixed to the base member 11 and a bottom surface of the rotatable member 192 is rotatably mounted on the support base 194. Thus, the rotatable member 192 can be rotated with the base member 11 relative to the support base 194, that is, the flat-panel display monitor can be rotated relative to the support base 194.
However, when the elevating member 131 slides in the guide grooves of the support member 133, a high friction may be created between the elevating member 131 and the support member 133. As a result, a user may need to exert great effort on the flat-panel display monitor in order to be able to lift the flat-panel display monitor with the elevating member 131 to slide in the guide grooves of the support member 133.
Therefore, a new support stand for a flat-panel display monitor is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.